Hung Over
by krissyg927
Summary: Carol and Maggie go out after Carol has a fight with her boyfriend. I have no excuse for myself or for the shenanigans in this story. AU no ZA. Caryl.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N; I just don't know, I get these ideas and can't stop them from coming out. Its very OOC just so you know. That seems to be a pattern with me. Let me know what you think._**

The sun was too bright, that was the first thing that Carol realized when she woke up. Also, she had a screaming headache, but that was no surprise because they had drank a lot the night before. She recognized the room as Maggie's guest room, she had spent enough time here to know where she was.

She knew the wall paper and the way the sun shined directly on the bed in the morning, and that there was Tylenol in the bathroom connected to this room and she needed it badly. She would kill for that Tylenol right now.

Right now her memory was really foggy, but she was pretty sure she wasn't alone. She went to move and realized she was sore, as in the 'I definitely got laid last night' type of sore.

That was a problem, because she didn't think it was her fiancée lying next to her. She wasn't going to open her eyes yet, though.

Then it would be real. She just wanted to try and remember it first before she made the next step to looking beside her.

She knew who it was anyway.

She and Ed had a fight last night and she threw her engagement ring at him and stormed off to her best friend's house, telling Ed she wouldn't be back until the next day. They fought quite a bit, but she knew he would have flowers for her and her favorite candy, like he always did. He would be waiting for her to come home whenever she cooled off.

She went to Maggie's every time they fought and he knew where she was, he would leave her alone and she always went back.

They had set the date and she had picked out her wedding dress already, she had made a big mistake last night. She had flounced out of their apartment in a rage because it was always the same thing with him. He didn't want her to work anymore and he wanted to start working on a family right after they got married.

She was twenty five years old, she didn't want children yet. She was just starting her own career and he wanted her to give that up.

Maggie had wanted to go out, so even though Carol wasn't one for bars they walked to the bar five blocks away from Maggie's house. Maggie said they were going to get drunk and forget their problems for a while. That sounded good to Carol.

They got to the bar and Tara was tending bar which meant they weren't paying full price. Tara, Maggie and Carol had gone to school together, but they didn't see much of each other since Carol moved to Atlanta to work at the hospital there.

That had been three years ago, and that's where she met her fiancé, he was a doctor, just like she wanted.

As they sat at the bar and looked around, Maggie complained that it was just the regular crowd until she zeroed in on the pool table. Her eyes lit up then and she leaned over to Carol.

There at the pool table was Merle Dixon, his younger brother Daryl and their two friends Axel and Martinez.

They hadn't seen them since high school, Merle even longer because he was a few years older than all of them. The rest, Daryl, Axel and Martinez had been in Maggie and Carol's grade, but they definitely did not socialize.

They knew each other, sure, but they ran in different circles all their lives.

Tara placed two tequila shots and salt and lime in front of her friends and Carol and Maggie each took the shot along with Tara.

"Well, things just got a whole lot more interesting." Maggie said.

"What, are you kidding me?" Carol said. "Those guys?"

"I have always had a thing for Merle and that raspy voice of his Carol." Maggie said jumping down from her bar stool.

She turned and looked at Carol.

"Come on, don't you want to have some fun?" Maggie said grabbing her hand. "Come on Carol lighten up."

And this was how she descended into the last circle of hell.

Maggie invited her to have some fun. Tara gave her discounted shots and she had the time of her life.

/

Well that was just what they did Carol thought as she laid there in the bed. They had a good time alright, they got shitfaced. Shitfaced with Merle and Daryl, who they hadn't seen practically since high school.

Maggie was bold, walking right up to Merle and starting a conversation. That led to some drinks all around and then Axel and Martinez left a little before last call.

Maggie asked the Dixon brothers to walk them home, giving Merle a very obvious wink in the process. They were all feeling happy by that time and Tara cut the lights and started to lock the doors. Most of the customers were gone by that time and they wanted to see Tara to her car.

They all walked her out to her car and then, Daryl who maybe said ten words to her their whole high school career, and not many that night either, grabbed Carol and planted a kiss on her that made her knees go weak.

He made her knees actually go weak.

Merle cackled something about 'Get a room' and threw his arm around Maggie and started to walk towards Maggie's house.

Daryl and Carol followed and he was holding her hand. She didn't stop him and he was rubbing her knuckles with his thumb and that was just about driving her nuts.

He drove her nuts, for a good part of the night, she remembered as she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

She went to roll over and banged into something hard, it was his back, he was laying on his stomach, head turned away from her. He had ink on his back, she hadn't known that, but why would she, she had never seen him without a shirt. Well, until last night she thought as she moved away towards her side of the bed.

"Watch it Carol." He grumbled into the pillow.

She pulled the blanket over herself and sat up slowly.

"What?" She said to him in a short curt voice.

"Aw, what's the matter princess?" He said sitting up. "Rough night?"

He pulled some of the blanket back over to himself.

"Don't hog the blankets its cold." He said.

"Don't call me princess."

"Ok, princess." He said smiling that wicked smile that was what got her into this in the first place.

His smile was all dimples and bad choices.

"You know what? You're just the same as you were in high school, such a jerk, so fuck you." She said putting her hands on her hips.

He moved closer to her. "Ok."

She looked at him out of the side of her eyes. "What."

"Fuck me, let's go."

"Get away from me." She pushed at his arm and it wouldn't budge. He had rock solid arms. She thought about that for a minute. He had strong hard arms, and he had held her in them last night. Her stomach did a flip at that thought, this was not like her.

She had been faithful to Ed for the entire time they dated. How did this happen? It was the kiss, and the fact that she was a little drunk. But mostly the kiss, he had tasted like tequila and cigarettes and he kissed her in the parking lot like they were already in bed together.

She had never had a kiss like that ever before, it hit her right between her legs and she was embarrassed that it affected her like that.

And the way he kissed her, slow and easy she wanted to tear his clothes off right there in the parking lot.

Somewhere down the hall they heard a noise and a string of curses uttered, followed by Maggie giggling. Carol rolled her eyes at no one in particular, certainly not him.

This was a nightmare.

"Funny, you weren't saying that last night." He said laughing softly.

"Oh get over yourself, it wasn't all that."

"Yeah, you forgot I was there, pretty fuckin awesome is what it was."

He was so cocky and that made her so mad. She smiled to herself, she had the perfect response to him and he deserved it.

"I was faking." She said matter of factly and he started laughing.

Why was he laughing?

"What are you laughing about now?"

"I felt you." He stopped and waited to see if she had more to say then he continued. "I felt you come all over my dick with my name on those beautiful lips."

She looked over at him like she wanted to spit fire, but his words also stirred something in the pit of her stomach. His words aroused every fiber in her body and she wanted him again. She hated herself for that.

She just shook her head at herself, she couldn't believe all of the sudden she was ruled by what was between her legs. She never cared about sex and orgasms that much before. Before last night.

But now, just the way he was talking was getting her half way there.

"I don't even know if I like you."

"Don't got to, it really doesn't matter, you don't gotta like me and I don't gotta like you, we can still do this, but I do like you. "He smiled at her. "Just so you know."

"And you're vulgar." She pouted.

"No I'm telling the truth that's all."

She pulled a pillow out and put it in her lap and leaned against it. She put her head down, trying to turn off her brain and her body.

"I'm engaged." she squeaked out. "To a doctor."

"Carol, you aint got no ring on, I looked and,"

He took her chin in his hands and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Ok?'" He said and she nodded. "If you're engaged, what were you doing riding me like it was the Saturday trifecta last night?"

"I don't know. " She covered her head with the pillow. "But it can't ever happen again."

He was already rubbing her leg and she remembered what his rough, working man's hands had felt like last night. She had lied he made her come twice, the first time with his fingers and his mouth and the second time when her was inside her.

"I'm serious Daryl." She put her hand over his to stop him and he had already gotten it to her inner thigh and was trying to get higher. "We can't do this."

"Yes we can, right now and then anytime, you get tired of that doctor, want something different,you just give me a call."

She took her hand off of his and let him continue working his hand up her leg until he was right where she wanted him. She wanted him, there was no getting around it. This was crazy, but it was going to happen again, because she couldn't help it.

"I won't call you after today, you understand that right."

She said as she felt his fingers touching her and she slid back down into the bed next to him. He followed and laid down next to her still touching her and making her body come alive again. He kissed her again, like the night before, slow and easy.

"I know, this is just a one-time thing, it's ok, I get it."

Carol let out a deep sigh and kissed him again, if this was the last time she wanted to make it count.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This was going to be a one shot, but hey. I really never know what will happen when I write anyway. I write on the fly, wherever my mind leads me._**

Merle followed Daryl through the house as he changed out of his work cloths and headed for the shower. They had driven home in silence because Merle had made Daryl mad earlier at lunch by giving his opinion on what Daryl was set to do tonight.

It had been over a month since they had both gone home with Maggie and Carol. Merle and Maggie were seeing each other now and Carol went back to Atlanta.

Not to be heard from again, until today when she texted Daryl.

 ** _What are you doing tonight?_**

 ** _You, if I'm a lucky man._**

 ** _I'll be there by seven_**

Merle was incredulous when Daryl told him she had texted asking to see him and had been stewing all day about it. The girl had a lot of nerve after a month texting him to say she was coming down to fuck him again. Just like that and his brother was supposed to jump through her hoop.

And he was going to let her use him too, Merle was pissed at her and Daryl.

"You just gonna jump now, if she calls and ask how high?" Merle was saying as he followed Daryl right into the bathroom as he stripped off his pants and got in the shower.

"Merle what is your problem?" He said.

"She said she was coming here to fuck you again?" He said. "After a month with no contact."

"Pretty much." He said closing the curtain to the shower. "She does live with someone you know."

"And you're just going to take that, she can call you up when she feels like getting laid?" Merle was not sure if he was angry or jealous. That kind of sounded like the best relationship possible. He adored Maggie, but she was hard work sometimes. She was worth it, but still, maybe his brother hit pay dirt with this girl.

How did his little brother step in shit all the time anyway?

"Yeah Merle, I am." Daryl said. "Stop worrying over my virtue ok?"

No strings sex, wasn't that every guys dream. To Merle it sounded sleazy. He thought about Maggie doing something like that and he got even madder. He used to like the sleazy himself, until he met her.

"Do I look stupid to you, of course I'm going to go for it, so would you, now get out of here, stay at Maggie's tonight, she'll be here in an hour." Daryl yelled from behind the curtain.

"You going to come to the bar later."

"I doubt it." Daryl said washing his hair.

"What about Maggie, don't she wanna see her?"

"She didn't say, Merle. All she said was she wanted to come over tonight." Daryl said. "And I said what time? Cause like I said, I aint stupid."

Merle shook his head and walked out to the kitchen to his phone. He picked it up from the table and sat down. He dialed Maggie and she answered right away.

"Hey Babe." Maggie answered happily.

"Hey." Merle said. "Look I'm just gonna cut to the chase here Maggie, did you know your little friend called my brother to do the horizontal mambo again?"

"Yeah, she told me." Maggie replied laughing, because yes, it was funny.

"What the fuck Maggie, she just gonna call him every time she gets an itch or what."

"I dunno, she had a free weekend, Ed's at a conference."

"So she makes a booty call, nice friend you got there Mags."

"Shut up Merle, you and me both know this is like any guys fantasy, probably yours too and certainly Daryl's since he sure as hell cancelled his plans with Rick tonight pretty quick."

"Well, yeah, they was just going to the shooting range anyway." Merle said in defeat. He was annoyed but clearly Daryl wanted it. So he would keep his mouth shut.

Of course he did. Merle turned towards the hall way that led to the bathroom. He could swear he heard his brother singing 'Wasted Years' By Iron Maiden in the shower.

"Ok Mags, I'll pick you up at seven and we'll go to that Italian joint you been wanting to try ok?" Merle said into the phone. "I'll quit bitching about your friend who only comes around when she wants dick."

"You take that back Merle or you and I are going to have a lousy time tonight."

"Ok, fine." Merle said. "I'm sorry I called her a…"

Maggie hung up the phone. He called her right back and she wouldn't pick up.

"Oh dammittt." Merle said as he got up, grabbed his phone and went out the door. He was going to spend the rest of the night trying to get on Maggie's good side again. He should have quit while he was ahead. Whatever those two assholes were doing he was staying out of it now.

/

Carol drove down to King County with her back pack in the back seat. She had texted him out of the blue that morning when she found out she got the PTO she requested from the hospital that weekend. She hadn't thought about him since that night. Not that much anyway.

Ed was going away to a conference in New York and she had the weekend off. So she took a chance and texted Daryl. Half hoping he would tell her to fuck off.

He should because she was being a jerk right now.

She couldn't help it though, it had been the hottest night of her life. She wanted more and her good sense got over powered by some other part of her body that was in charge right now.

She thought about that night as she drove.

Then the next morning when they weren't as drunk. She felt her whole body flushing when she thought of that.

Of course she wanted one more time. Then she would go stay at Maggie's for the rest of the weekend and avoid him.

But tonight she was going to knock on this guy's door looking to get laid. She couldn't believe herself really. She asked him, she actually texted him after making such a big deal about not seeing him again.

She had told him it was a onetime thing. Then she texted him anyway.

And he said yes because, he was a guy and that's what they do.

So her gps was leading her South now to what she knew was going to be a repeat of the last time only without the booze and Merle's big mouth.

Which meant it could only be better this time and that was the thought that made her text him.

She pulled into the drive way of a small house, where the gps had led her. There was a pickup truck there so she parked behind it.

No Daryl in sight or Merle, she took a deep breath.

She got out of the car and looked at the front door, she shouldn't do this.

She walked up the stairs still looking at the front door, she really had no shame at all.

He pulled the door open and she about died from embarrassment. He wore a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans that were hanging so low on his hips it was obscene. His shoulders and arms although covered made her swallow the lump in her throat, she'd had since she texted him.

He was magnificent, how had she not noticed him in school?

He looked at her for a beat and she at him then he was reaching his hand out to her.

"Ge in here." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

He slammed the door and backed her up against the door. He had both hands over her head.

"How ya been Carol?" He said brining his lips to her ear. "Anything I can help you with?"

She looked up at him, he was smiling at her like he was getting ready to devour her alive.

"Tell me what you need." He whispered hotly into her ear.

"You know what Daryl." She said getting pissed off at his cocky attitude. "If you don't know then I'm just going to go right back to Atlanta. Because ….."

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence or her thought because he crashed his mouth down on to hers, throwing his body against hers and she could feel him against her, hard as a rock.

A soft moan escaped her lips and he laughed softly.

"Yeah that's what I thought." He said, his breath hot on her lips.

And he leaned down and kissed her again.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for reading and more to come. I really thought this was going to be a one shot. PTO means paid time off, it is a common term in the medical profession and many more I am sure._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Chapter three of my one shot lol. 18 and older please sorry not sorry. But this is really filthy, even for me. Read at your own risk. Because there is nothing redeeming in this chapter._**

Daryl turned her around and she was facing the door now. He wasn't rough with her and she wasn't afraid. It was the opposite actually, she was so turned on she couldn't think straight. Her face was pressed up against the door and between feeling that and him pressed up against her from behind, she was half way there already.

That's why she was here because he did this to her and even thought she didn't want to. She wanted it. She wanted him, desperately. She told him she was going to Maggie's tonight and he agreed to her terms.

This was an agreement between them an understanding that it wasn't anything more than what it was. He knew she planned to go to Maggie's later, and that they were using each other. He didn't care right now.

He pressed up against her shamelessly and dirty, and now she felt him against her ass and even harder if that was possible. He licked her neck slowly and snaked his hands over her hips slowly and to her stomach. His face was at her ear and she could feel him breathing against her skin. His voice a whisper in her ear.

"Tell me Carol, why are you here?" His voice was ragged, his breath blowing her hair against her neck softly. He was getting off on this too.

Daryl's voice, usually a gravely southern drawl was now dark and fiery as he questioned her. He never left her ear as he whispered his dark intention to her.

"Whatever you want, I'll give it to you." He said as he brought his hands up to her breasts and over her nipples through her shirt. She let her head fall back against his chest. She had forgotten how broad his shoulders were and how hard his chest was.

She wished she had fucked him back in high school, she had no idea what she had been missing. That was the story of her life.

Carol didn't imagine him being this way in high school though, although she didn't know him at all then. Pity.

She knew him now though, she thought to herself with a smile.

Daryl started walking backwards from the door towards the couch, still holding her against himself.

"Carol…." He said in a sweet teasing voice as his knees hit the couch and he sat down pulling her onto his lap. "Answer me."

"Where's Merle." She said trying to turn around, but he wouldn't let her. Now his hands were traveling up the front of her shirt, underneath, his fingers against her skin and she never felt so excited in her entire life.

"He's at Maggie's." He pulled her against him. "Don't worry about him."

"Don't you want to…?" She tried to pull apart from him and turn around but he held her close. He was working his hands under her bra and she lost her train of thought as she felt him make contact with her skin.

"Nope, we're doing this right here."

"Daryl!" She tried to move again and he tapped her thigh lightly, just a little smack.

"Stop squirming till I tell you to." He said pulling her shirt over her head and unhooking her bra in record time. Then he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing all the clothes on the floor.

"You got somewhere you gotta be?"

She shook her head and he brought his hands back up to her nipples now. He had to slow her down before he came in his pants like a fourteen year old.

"Then slow down." He said into her ear. "We'll get in the bedroom later and the shower."

His hands and fingers were making their way all around her breasts not missing one part of her and she was ready to jump out of her skin. She was leaning back against him her legs spread on either side of him, totally losing her mind over what he was doing.

He could hear her raspy breathing and low moans and it made his dick throb for release. He had been fighting his dick all day since he got the text from her.

Carol could feel him, his dick was against her ass and she moved, grinding herself into him, this time he let out a moan and grabbed her hips on either side. And positioned her where he wanted her to be.

"Slow." Was all he said and she stopped moving so fast.

He brought his lips to her neck and kissed her hot and wet.

"Oh…" Was all she could breathe out in a long sigh.

He brought his hands under her waist band and slid his hands into the front of her pants, his fingers reaching the front of her underwear. He let out groan when he felt how damp her underwear was.

She was incredible, and hot and he was damn glad he had given her his phone number.

"Jesus, Carol." He said into the skin on her neck making goosebumps rise there and throughout her whole body. "You so fuckin wet."

He stood them both up and pulled on her pants, turning her around and kissing her, slipping his tongue against hers for just a minute, just long enough to take her breath away.

"Off." He said. "Not those." He pointed to her underwear and he unbuckled his pants and took his down leaving his boxers on.

She stared at his very prominent erection through his boxers and he grabbed her hand and put it there. Then he sat back down taking her by the hips and sitting her on his lap with her back to him again. He leaned back on the couch so he could have her fully on his lap without her falling.

She didn't know what kind of game he was playing but she was going with it, especially when her started kissing and licking her neck again. He moved her legs apart so that they were over each side of him.

Daryl pulled her back gently so she was against him and whispered 'relax' softly to her. 'I got you' and she let her head fall back against his shoulder.

"Close your eyes sweetheart." And she did. "Good girl." He said sucking on her ear and she let out a huge sigh.

He brought his hands back over her breasts a few strokes and then brought one down towards her underwear.

He slid his finger against her under wear and she let out a whine moving herself against him uncontrollably. He didn't stop her this time, now he let her grind against his cock like she was fucking him.

She was so wet it was driving him crazy he couldn't wait to get inside her. He wasn't planning on letting her leave so fast so there was plenty of time for that later. She was doing just fine rubbing against him and he couldn't stop from bucking his hips into her.

Right now he wanted his fingers all over her and by the way she was moaning and mumbling to herself that's what she wanted too. He was happy to oblige her. He held her against himself, one hand on her breast one between her legs and he kissed up her neck.

"Oh Jesus Daryl….Oh my fucking God." He grinned against her neck when she said that and plunged his finger inside her.

She was moving her hips and ass against him and he was going to come, but not before her, he struggled to get himself under control. All there was between her and his dick was her underwear and his boxers, the friction was killing him.

Carol reached back to stroke her hand over him and he sucked in a breath at the exquisite feeling.

"So sweet Carol." He ran his tongue over her ear. "So fuckin sweet."

There was sweat rolling down her back and forehead and mixing with the sweat on his chest he knew she was close and he wasn't going to stop anything from happening.

He rubbed his fingers over and under her underwear until she was begging and he didn't even think she knew what she was begging for.

Daryl didn't care, she was begging him for what she wanted and he was going to make sure she got it.

He turned her head and kissed her again, still moving his fingers against her just where she needed it and she moaned into his lips. "Holy fuck Daryl, Oh my God. I'm coming..."

"Do it, do it." He said into her lips and kissed her again, he wasn't far behind her either. "Come on."

He felt her start to shudder as she rode it out in his arms screaming his name. And that was what totally undid him, he let loose a sting of curses.

"Holy, Jesus fuck Carol." He screamed saturating his boxers like a teenager and he didn't give a shit either.

They laid there a few minutes not moving, catching their breath in huge gasps. Then she turned around so she was facing him her legs on either side of him still and she kissed him. She ran her hands through his hair and pushed the hair off of his forehead.

"You staying." He asked.

And she nodded, knowing they were totally throwing the agreement out the window.

 _ **Next up we're going to check in with Merle and Maggie. This chapter got away from me and I ran out of time.**_

 __ _ **Thank you for reading**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: This chapter is for my FF BFF Magenta's Nightmare who loves some Merle, just like me._**

 ** _Go read her stuff, she's awesome._**

 ** _This story has a Merle and Maggie pairing, if you don't like that don't read this chapter._**

 ** _Song lyrics are in bold as are text messages._**

Daryl reached over on the coffee table for his cigarettes and lighter careful not to disturb Carol who was still sitting on his lap. She reached for her shirt and put it on, still not totally comfortable with being naked in front of him. He didn't seem to care he was still in his boxers and made no move to put his cloths back on.

They were face to face now as he took a drag of the cigarette, looking into each other's eyes, not knowing what they were looking for.

"That was…" Her voice trailed off because she didn't even know what to say.

How could she put into words the most erotic experience of her life? She had never done anything like that before. She had never acted like that before, he made her do that.

"I know." He nodded, but not in his usual cocky manner, but like he recognized that it was an incredible experience for both of them. He knew what it was too.

Daryl had even asked her to stay, which he hadn't planned on. But he wanted her all night long, and that was something different. He usually bolted right after, less entanglements that way and people didn't get the wrong idea. He did not want some girl thinking they were a thing, just because they fucked, because that wasn't the case.

Even with this girl, they were definitely not a thing. But he still asked her to stay.

He nodded the cigarette towards her, offering it to her.

She nodded and he passed it to her and she took it.

"I don't even smoke." She said laughing. "But I need this."

He looked down when she said that like he was embarrassed, but he quickly recovered.

She took a drag and handed it back to him.

"Ya hungry?" He asked,

She nodded looking down with a grin and then back up at him. They had worked up an appetite that was clear. She was hungry.

"Me too." He put the cigarette out. "I'm actually starving."

He took her by the hand and they got up off the couch.

"Where we going?" She asked as he was leading her out of the room.

He hit the button on the stereo as they walked past and 'Sober' by Tool came on.

"Shower." He answered as the music started playing still leading her towards the bath room.

 ** _There's a shadow just behind me,_**

 ** _Shrouding every step I take,_**

 ** _Making every promise empty._**

 ** _Pointing every finger at me,_**

 ** _Waiting like a stalking butler,_**

 ** _Who upon the finger rests?_**

Carol stopped short. She had also never been in the shower with a man before. She was in turn excited, embarrassed and scared all at one time. Everything with him was so new, she had been with Ed for years and they never did this, or what she had just done with Daryl either.

She let go of his hand and he turned back to her and took her hand back. He sensed that she was unsure and set to making her feel comfortable. He had been able to do that before, she was nervous when she first got there and he had cured her of that.

"Come on, I aint gonna bite." He drawled, that was another thing, his sexy as fuck accent. Ed was from Delaware, his voice lacked that gravely, hot, whiskey sound of Daryl's.

She stood there looking at him and he still held his hand. She was having a war in her head and listening to the music play. He stood there letting her make up her mind, he would never force her.

 ** _Jesus won't you fucking whistle._**

 ** _Something but the past is done?_**

 ** _Jesus won't you fucking whistle._**

 ** _Something but the past is done?_**

"C'mon, I'll keep my hands to myself." He winked at her and led her down the hall, they both knew that was a big lie. He was always touching her and she liked when he touched her.

"Dontcha like Tool." He asked.

"Yeah I do. I like all that hard grunge stuff. Tool, Audioslave, Soundgarden. I love them all."

He nodded, not only was she hot but she has good taste in music too. She didn't want him to be her boyfriend, she was way too good to be true.

"Merle says Maynard's voice gives him a twitch." He laughed as he led her into the bath room and turned on the shower, making sure the water was perfect. Then he helped her off with her shirt, and she watched as he shucked off his boxers quickly, like it was no big deal.

She tried not to stare and that wasn't easy, as she took off her underwear. Then it hit her, he had made her come like a freight train and he never even took her underwear off.

She felt dizzy at that thought.

She watched him as he was undressing and moving around the bathroom.

Daryl was beautiful in the most masculine, manly way.

He was a working man that was for sure, a flannel and jeans kind of guy. He wasn't her type at all really, except apparently he was. His shoulders were broad and his stomach flat, his arms were muscular but not big. He was the total package in work boots. He was not her type at all. But really what had her type given her, certainly not total mind blowing, bone crushing, screaming sex.

 ** _Why can't we not be sober?_**

 ** _I just want to start this over._**

 ** _Why can't we sleep forever?_**

 ** _I just want to start this over._**

Carol was the most beautiful girl he had ever been with, not that he had been with that many, but there were a few. He always bolted when they started acting like a girlfriend, because he didn't do relationships.

He didn't want to be a boyfriend to anyone.

He couldn't help it that was how he felt. So he propositioned her that morning, after they had spent the night at Maggie's. They could do this, if she wanted, he gave her his number and told her to call if she was interested in a no strings thing.

He liked that she had a boyfriend, if that made him twisted so be it. It was better for him.

She was the perfect girl for him, because she wouldn't be looking for him to give her something he didn't have to give.

He told her to call when she wanted a little something different. It took a month, but she did. She said she was both flattered and insulted that he offered to be her fuckbuddy, but apparently she got over that, because she texted him.

It was the perfect set up, he just didn't count on having this connection. Something clenched in his chest and his gut when he looked at her now. As he helped her into the shower and they got under the shower he thought about that. He never felt connected sexually or otherwise to someone before, it was unnerving, and he knew she felt it too.

He had asked her to stay. Funny too, he never had girls here, just for that reason. They would want to stay and he wasn't about that.

He was that asshole guy that got up and left afterwards.

He had never showered with a woman before either.

 ** _Mother Mary won't you whisper,_**

 ** _Something but the past is done._**

 ** _Mother Mary won't you whisper,_**

 ** _Something but the past is done._**

They stood under the shower letting the spray fall on their bodies and he pulled her close to him. Just to hold her. They could hear the music playing and they just stood there holding each other.

 ** _Trust me, trust me, trust me, trust me, trust me._**

"See, aint so bad." He said and he didn't know if he was talking to her to reassure her or himself. It felt good, but strange to be touching her wet skin.

"It's nice." She smiled up at him and he kissed her just once.

"I'm not done with you yet you know?" He said and he meant for the night and for after that. He brought his hand down through her hair and kissed her again.

 ** _I want, what I want,_**

 ** _I want, what I want,_**

 ** _I want, what I want,_**

 ** _I want, what I want._**

 ** _/_**

Merle and Maggie never made it to the Italian restaurant and they were in the bar down the street from Maggie's when Daryl and Carol came in around ten pm, both with wet hair. Merle noticed that right off the bat and he would make use of that.

He did not get this arrangement or whatever these two had going on. He was holding her hand and taking her out to eat, so what the fuck, it was a date. He jumped when she called. She was Daryl's girl then, like Maggie was his.

Except Daryl said today it wasn't like that. When she had texted him Merle right off the bat said Daryl was playing with fire. What if her boyfriend found out and came looking for a fight. He was all for people getting laid, but couldn't Daryl find a girl with less baggage?

This was a clusterfuck waiting to happen.

That's why Merle got in his shit about it and tried to talk him out of it, but there was no stopping him.

Tara was at the bar talking to Sasha the waitress Merle and Maggie were at a table with two plates of food.

Merle turned to Maggie. "Well, look what the cat dragged in?"

Maggie turned, called out to Carol and waved them over. They weaved their way through the crowd to the table. Carol waved over to Tara and Sasha and blew them a kiss.

"Well, baby brother, I see you two are taking this relationship out of the bedroom huh?"

"Fuck off Merle." He said as they sat down.

"Nice hair." Merle said looking at Carol.

"Not kidding Merle." Daryl growled.

"Hey, Carol knows I'm just kidding, don't ya darlin?" Merle said to Carol across the table. "I got to tease him. Its tradition."

"It's all good Merle." She said as she started talking to Maggie. They hadn't seen each other in a month and they were happy to see each other. She didn't care what Merle thought, she was way beyond caring what people thought.

Daryl started to eat the fries off Merle's plate and he smacked his hand.

"Get off my fries."  
"I'm hungry." Daryl said, grabbing some more.

"Yeah I bet you are." He looked around for Sasha. "Sasha, when you get a minute he needs some food so he'll get off mine."

After some time Maggie and Carol excused themselves to go to the bathroom and Merle sat back in the booth and looked at Daryl.

"So, Maggie said she's coming to her house tonight, which totally fucks up my weekend." He said. "Glad you got laid already though."

Daryl shook his head. "She's stayin with me, you go to Maggie's."

After a beat Merle nodded his head. "Good work brother. You're alright."

"Are you over your little tantrum from before?" Daryl asked taking a sip of his soda.

"I suppose if you don't mind being this girl's booty call, who am I to give you shit." Merle said.

"Like you wouldn't have jumped at a chance for something like this a year ago." Daryl said. "Maggie just has your balls in her back pocket now, but you would have went for it. Back in the day."

"You don't feel sleazy." Merle said. "I mean she's engaged."

"She aint no more, they still live together but she won't wear the ring, and to answer your question, yes, I feel sleazy and that's what makes it so much fun."

"You are such an asshole."

"Learned from the best." Daryl said taking another a french-fry.

/

Maggie turned to Carol in the bathroom as Carol was brushing her hair. Maggie took her lipstick out of her purse and put it on as they talked. Carol's hair needed serious help, she couldn't believe there was no blow dryer at Daryl's and she had planned on using Maggie's. She had just brought cloths with her and she had made Daryl go out to her truck to get her back pack after their shower so she could put on clean cloths.

"Can I ask you something?" Maggie said sitting on the counter.

"Sure."

"Do you know what the fuck you're doing? Do you like him? And what about Ed?"

"No, yes, and I don't know." She sat next to her. "I texted him, not really thinking he'd answer and now here I am."

That was true, she knew she was going to Maggie's for the weekend on Thursday night. She stewed about what to do that night at work and didn't sleep well. Finally on Friday morning she texted him, and he had replied almost immediately.

 ** _Is your offer still good?_**

 ** _It's always good._**

 ** _What are you doing tonight?_**

 ** _You, if I'm a lucky man._**

 ** _I'll be there by seven._**

"And did he ask you to break up with Ed?" Maggie said and Carol shook her head. "I don't get this whole friends with benefits thing, if you like someone have a relationship, if not then don't. What are you going to text him every time you wanna?"

Maggie wrinkled her brow at her.

"Pretty much that's how it works or he can text me." Carol said. "But we're friends too, I mean we like each other and oh my god, Maggie."

She giggled and blushed deeply.

"Just Oh my god."

"Ah yeah, we know, Merle and I were on the other side of the wall from you two last month, the both of you are loud as fuck."

/

Merle and Maggie returned to her house and Daryl and Carol went to his house. They were resigned to not understanding about this weird thing those two had going on and maybe it was better that way. They weren't going to waste their time together talking about it

Merle helped Maggie to take off her boots and they sat down on the couch, her feet in his lap. He took one of her feet in his hands and began to rub it and she groaned deep in her throat. His hands were so big and strong and he gave the best foot rubs.

She had struck gold with this one. Merle might be loud sometimes and off color but when they were alone he was all about her.

Maggie knew he saw her as out of his league and maybe it was a little true but she was falling in love. That set him on equal ground with her in Maggie's eyes. Her father absolutely adored him, because he saw how he treated his daughter and that was all that mattered to Herschel Greene.

The town bad boy could date his daughter all he wanted as long as she was happy, but the moment she wasn't, then hell fire would rain down on Merle from Mr. Greene.

"Merle you sure your over it?"

Maggie asked knowing that their fight earlier that night was because he was so angry at Daryl and Carol. They had talked it over when he got to her house with a bouquet of wildflowers. Maggie had reminded him that Daryl and Carol were both way over twenty one and could do what they wanted.

Merle nodded. "Way over it, com'ere beautiful." He pulled her by the hand till she was on his lap.

Maggie settled herself down on his lap and kissed him full on the mouth. He kissed her back and she wound her legs around his waist.

He stood up holding her around the back of her legs and she let out a whoop of surprise as he carried her to her bedroom and tossed her on the bed.

She looked up at him as he took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants, he eyes bright and shining and she started to take off her clothes but never looked away from him.

He crawled over the bed until he got to her not hiding the desire in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rolled so that she was on top of him.

Maggie had managed to get everything off except her bra and Merle quickly dispatched with that, tossing it off the bed and onto the floor. He ran his hands up over her thighs to her stomach and finally to her breasts.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing with a guy like me hmm?" He asked, running his palms over her breasts slowly.

She didn't answer him, she didn't need to. The way she looked at him told him everything he needed to know.

She arched her back letting out a mummer of pleasure. He sat up a little so he could hold her closer. That was the thing with Maggie, we wanted that skin on skin contact with her. Half the time when he fucked other women he didn't even take off his shirt.

He pulled her close against him and kissed her again. It was different this time and maybe now that he had this, he knew what he had been missing.

He wanted this for his brother, they had both had hard lives, they both deserved to be happy.

Merle lifted her up and slid her down on his dick and the rush he got from her was dizzying as always. She moved her hips against him in an incredible rhythm and he couldn't help himself from smacking her ass just a little.

She let out a groan of approval and kissed him deeply as she moved her hips back and forth, already driving him crazy. Merle couldn't help but raise his own hips to meet her thrust for thrust that already had them both teetering on the edge of oblivion.

This was not new, the physical chemistry they had together made things quick and dirty most of the time, and neither of them complained.

Merle wasn't a make love to you and hold you all night guy. But he felt like one day he could be, with this woman, if she would have him.

Maggie grabbed ahold of his arms and continued moving her hips the way he liked it and while one hand was on her breast making circles around her nipple, his other hand went straight between her legs.

Maggie was moaning into his ear and he was going to lose it if she didn't stop. But it was music to his ears.

He stroked her gently with his fingers until she fell apart on top of him and then he rolled them over so he was on top of her now. He wasn't going to last and he came screaming her name, almost immediately.

Then he whispered something in her ear that he only ever said to his mother, not even Daryl.

"I love you Maggie."

 _ **Let me know what you think and thank you for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N **** ** _I couldn't resist song lyrics, they were perfect for this chapter._**

 ** _In your house I long to be;_**

 ** _Room by room patiently._**

 ** _I'll wait for you there like a stone._**

 ** _I'll wait for you there alone._**

 **** ** _Like a Stone- by Audioslave_**

Daryl and Carol got back to his house well after midnight after they said good night to Merle and Maggie. Merle had not let up on Daryl all night, but Daryl had taken it in good fun. He didn't care really because this weekend was turning out pretty good so far. He was having a good time and fuck Merle and his opinion

He passed the stereo on the way to the kitchen to get them a drink and tuned the iPod on the top to 'Like a Stone' by Audioslave. When he came back to her with the drinks he set them on the table Carol smiled at him, and that smile set him on fire. He went out of his way to put music on that he knew she liked. It made her feel funny, a good funny, down deep in her stomach.

They stood in the living room facing each other and he took her hand pulling her close into a dance. He figured what the hell, he wanted to dance with her.

It took her by surprise that he would do that, but she went with it.

Who else but him would want to dance to Audioslave?

It was slow and sweet and he held her close, putting his hand on her lower back and holding her against him. His other hand held her hand close to his chest. Somewhere in the vicinity of his heart.

He was a better dancer than she would have thought and they moved together like they moved in bed together.

Slow, sensual and right up against each other.

"Can I ask you something?" She said as they moved slowly still dancing.

"Sure, guess so." He answered.

"In school, do you think we would have ever done this if we knew?"

"I would have had to be really drunk." He said.

She stopped not liking what he just said and he pulled her back to keep dancing.

"That's not what I mean. I was shy, I would have had to get loaded to even talk to you."

"Oh." She said. "You aren't shy now."

"No, I guess I'm not, grew up I guess."

She nodded. "Me too."

"Can I ask you something now?"

"It's only fair." She answered.

"How come you won't put his ring back on?" He shrugged. "Seems like….."

"He threatened me, we work together kind of, he's an ER Doctor and I work in the ER 7p-7a, that last fight, he said there would be consequences if I didn't agree to what he wants. So I took the ring off."

Daryl stopped moving.

"What?" He said incredulously. "Carol, that's like fifty kinds of fucked up, you know that right?"

"I know." She said as the next song came on 'Nothing else matters' by Metallica. "Oh good song."

She pulled him closer and put her head on his shoulder.

 ** _Trust I seek and I find in you,_**

 ** _Every day for us something new._**

 ** _Open mind for a different view._**

 ** _And nothing else matters._**

"What kind of consequences?" He ventured to ask, not knowing if he even wanted to know. "Would he hurt you?"

"I don't think so, I think he's all talk, but I didn't like it."

"I guess not." He stopped and took her face in his hands. "You ever need anything you call me."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, ok?" She put her head back on his shoulder.

"Ok."

And they continued dancing for a few more songs and finally went to bed.

/

The weekend went really fast and before they knew it Sunday morning was upon them. They had spent most of the weekend either with Merle and Maggie or in bed, because it might be a while before they could get together. If they even would be. He still didn't want a girlfriend and she wasn't leaving Atlanta, hence, she wasn't leaving her boyfriend.

He wasn't happy to see her go, but he wasn't sad about it either. A weekend was a long time to spend with a person.

Maggie mentioned to her in passing that maybe she should think of looking for a job closer to her. They could be roommates, Carol could work anywhere, she was an RN. She told Maggie she would think about it. It had been her dream to work in a city hospital, but she found herself in over her head.

Carol said goodbye to Daryl and drove the fifty miles back to Atlanta. She had to work that night so she left early to go home and get some sleep.

Daryl went for a ride on his motorcycle that day, driving through the winding country roads thinking about Audioslave, Metallica and a certain red haired girl.

/

Three weeks passed before she called him again. He had known if there was something wrong Maggie would tell him so he didn't worry. He went about his business and worked as usual. But she called three weeks later at One am on a Wednesday night. Because she worked nights it was hard for her to fall asleep sometimes.

She had told him about that when they had spent the weekend together. She had fallen asleep pretty easily that weekend, but she knew that could have been because from sheer exhaustion. Maybe because he was with her or more likely they had worn each other out.

The phone woke him up and for a minute he didn't know exactly what it was, then he saw his phone buzzing on the night table. Carol's picture going across the screen and he grabbed the phone as he turned on the light.

"Hey." He said into the phone, then he realized the time, why would she call this late? "You ok?"

"Can't sleep, that's all, sorry I woke you." Carol's voice came over the phone. "I'm sorry."

"No, no its fine Carol, are you sure you're ok?" He said.

He sat back against the headboard and lit a cigarette.

"I just." She started, not knowing exactly what she was going to say, she wanted to see him. "Are you free Sunday afternoon?"

"Yeah." He said nodding to himself and taking a drag of the cigarette. Of course he was free for her.

"Are you smoking?" She asked, knowing he was because she could hear it.

"Yup." He answered, knowing now that she sometimes smoked.

"Maybe if I had a cigarette I could fall asleep."

"Maybe." He repeated. And took another drag. "So Sunday? Huh?"

"Yeah, I'll come down for a few hours."

"OK, sounds good."

He waited a second and put out his cigarette in the ashtray by his bed.

"Hey Car, you alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I can make you sleepy." He said grinning into the phone.

"Are you going to tell me a story or something?" She asked innocently, because she really didn't know what he was talking about.

The idea he had would never enter her mind.

"Yeah, let's go with that." He laughed. "Put your phone on speaker and I'm going to."

She did as he asked and he put his phone on his night stand and looked down at the hard on he already had, 'Down boy' he whispered to no one in particular.

"I want you to close your eyes sweetheart." He purred into the phone.

He mentally kicked himself that was the second time he slipped and called her that, the other time being in bed. Just part of the game he told himself.

"Are they closed?"

"Mmmmhmmmm." She replied catching on to what he was up to now.

"Do you ever touch yourself?" He asked and she noticed his voice had taken on that dark tone he got when he was turned on.

"Daryl!" She squealed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Ok, so Imma put you down for a yes." He laughed into the phone.

"But…"

"Nope, you're busted." He said sitting up a little more.

"Do you?" She asked.

"Not talkin about me right now." He teased, he was an outrageous tease, and she knew this.

"Sometimes…." She answered. "Are you happy now?"

"Mmhhmm"

"Do you?"

"Yes, more than sometimes." And that made her burst out laughing.

"Hey, I'm a guy, it's what we do."

"What do you think about?" She asked.

Now she wasn't playing the game the way he wanted and she had just asked a loaded question, because for the last two months it was her he thought about.

It was like she read his mind when she spoke next.

"Do you think about me Daryl?" She asked, he voice cracking from desire, this was hot, she thought to herself.

"Yeah." He answered his voice coming out like a puff of air, as if he didn't want to let it out.

"Thought so you dirty bastard." She said.

"So what do you think about…..me…when?"

"I can't tell you that, I'm too embarrassed."

"Ok, well I'm not, I've seen every part of you and that's what I think about and I pretend it's you, touching me." The words just tumbled out of his mouth.

"That's so hot." She replied and it was out of her mouth before she could even stop it.

"Told ya… so it's ok…this is ok?"

"Yeah." She breathed into the phone trying to imagine him pretending his own hands were hers. That thought made her stomach lurch and her underwear wet.

"You in a t shirt?"

"Uh huh?" She answered.

"What band?" He knew she slept in a concert t-shirt and underwear, just like she knew he slept in his boxers.

"Pearl Jam Ten album." She answered.

"Take it off, just the shirt." He listened as she did what he asked,

He moved down on his bed and fixed his pillows, time to get comfy.

"Get really comfortable." He instructed.

He heard her moving around and his dick twitched so he reached down and adjusted himself just a little to take the pressure off.

"Are you good?"

"Yes are you?"

"M'fine….Imma talk to you now and you can talk to me if you want ok?"

"OK," She sighed into the phone.

"Carol, you are so beautiful and I can't keep my hands off of you. I want you to pretend your hands are my hands."

He heard her take in a breath hard, he was having the same effect on her and she was having on him.

"Tough your hair and your face like I would."

He could hear her moving and he had to reach down and give himself a little tug, or he was going to shoot his load before they were done.

"Are you ok, how do you feel?"

"Good." She breathed out.

"Now go lower with your hands over those beautiful tits of yours." He practically growled.

"Wish it was really you, feels better when it's you."

"Me too baby, if I was there…."

"Sunday." She sighed.

"Yes." He said. "Now spread those sweet legs of yours."

He listened as her legs moved across the bed and that was it his hand was on his dick now. He licked his hand and started slowly moving his hand over himself.

His dick had a mind of its own and it was ready for action right now.

He could hear her ragged breathing over the phone.

"Feels good Carol?" He knew he felt good that was for sure. "Are you wet?"

"Mmmhmmm." Was all she could croak out now, she had already started running her fingers over her underwear.

"I want to hear you, tell me how wet you are."

"Soaked…" She trailed off, her fingers running along the inside of her underwear now. This wasn't going to take long for her either. She was already teetering on the edge because of his words.

"Fuck, fuck me." He gasped, pumping his hand harder imagining her like that, her legs spread and wanting him.

He was having a whole fantasy in his head of her touching herself everywhere he wanted to be touching her right now.

"Next time you can watch me, ya wanna." She asked.

"I'm gonna fuck your brains out next time I see you." He said moving his hand faster and faster, feeling the sensation starting to build.

"I want it, I want it I want your dick inside me Daryl." She huffed out. "Fuck me as hard as you can."

"I gotta come Carol, I…"

"Yes." She breathed out. "Give it to me."

He let out some kind of inaudible sound and she could hear him moving around.

"God dam Carol do it." He wasn't going to last much longer and he wanted to hear her first. "Come on, sweetheart. You first."

He heard her take in a deep breath and he could imagine her hips lifting off the bed as she screamed out his name.

He followed her letting out a string of curses as he shuddered through his orgasm. He fell back on the bed trying to catch his breath and he could hear her breathing too.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and ran his hand through his hair.

He picked up the phone. "God dam I can't wait till Sunday."

And she started laughing that merry laugh that always made him smile.

Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: A bunch of fluff after that last chapter, whew._**

Merle came through the door on Friday night to find Daryl laying on the couch watching TV. He had a beer in his hand and a bowl of pretzels in the other. He was watching some horror movie and essentially ignoring Merle. He had been looking at the other end of the couch where he and Carol had been fooling around that weekend. They hadn't had sex on the couch, not really, well not that time anyway.

They did that after they got home from the bar and after they had danced in the living room, but it wasn't even the couch though, it was Merle's reclining chair, which he just sat his ass down in.

"What are you doing brother, aint you coming out?" Merle asked.

Daryl pulled his eyes over to Merle and tried not to smile about the chair. He didn't bring women home with him and he just got carried away wanting to fuck her all over the house.

Sunday he had plans for the kitchen table.

"Nah. I'm tired." He answered.

"It's Friday night man, what the fuck?"

"Tired, wanna stay home." Daryl answered not moving from the couch.

"She aint yours, you best get her out of your head."

"She aint in my head, I'm tired." Daryl answered. "I got this under control, like I always do."

"Sure you do, don't say I didn't warn you. She aint available, do you get that."

Daryl sat up and looked at Merle his eyes blazing

"She's available when I want her." Daryl countered. "And she's available for what I want her for. Now go crawl up Maggie's ass because we both know that's where you want to be."

Merle got up and went into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"You know brother, we could go find ya another fuck buddy, just for tonight." Merle called from the kitchen.

"Nope, we aint doing that shit."

Merle came out with a beer and leaned against the door frame. Daryl was sitting on the couch now that Merle totally trashed his quiet night.

"We, aint doing that?" Merle cackled. "We, aint doing that? Let me get this straight, you're in a monogamous relationship with a girl, who by your own admission you are just sleeping with casual, who has a boyfriend."

"Merle, this might come as a shock to you, but I aint trying to get some disease, she's a nurse, and she's clean." Daryl said. "I don't need the hassle, and I don't want it. I get the best part of her, without all the relationship bullshit."

Merle looked over at him. He was trying to decide how much to poke the snake on this one. He decided to let this one go for a while. But he reconsidered, just one poke and he'd make it a good one.

"Ok you keep telling yourself that." Merle said. "But let me ask you something, ya think she's fucking her boyfriend right now. You know while you're home here watching TV and catching feelings for her."

"Don't care." He said. "I aint catching nothing no feelings or no clap."

Merle nodded once. He had never heard so much bullshit come out of his brother's mouth since Daryl tried to tell him the dent in his truck came from a shopping cart, when he was seventeen.

Merle knew bullshit when he heard it then and he knew it now.

/

Carol stopped at Maggie's house Sunday morning for breakfast before she was heading over to Daryl's. Maggie was busy making pancakes as they talked. Carol was telling her about the latest development in her life. It seemed her life was full of excitement lately.

Ed was taking a fellowship in New York City and he was leaving in three months. It was the opportunity of a lifetime at Beth Israel Hospital in Manhattan, and he had to go.

He wanted her to go with him. When she said that Maggie flew around from the stove.

"You aren't going, please tell me. Please tell me you aren't going."

Carol shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. "I'm not going."

"When are you moving in then?" Maggie said with a big grin on her face.

"It's not that easy, I need a job, I need…."

"You didn't tell him you weren't going yet did you?"

"I think he has some idea, I've been sleeping on the couch."

"I knew it." Maggie said pointing the spatula at her.

"Knew what?" And they both turned to see Merle standing in the doorway.

"Oh nothing sugar, just girl talk." Maggie said as he came in and kissed her on the cheek.

Then Merle walked over and kissed Carol on the cheek.

"You heading to my house after here?"

Carol nodded.

"Glad I left, he's probably doing his pre date ritual." He said making a jerking motion with his hand. Carol's face went beet red.

She suddenly had a horrible thought, what if Merle had heard them on the phone. Carol had called Daryl again Friday morning after work because she was wound up from her shift. Daryl had been getting ready for work, but he picked up for her.

They had done it again. Then she fell asleep for nine hours until it was time for work again.

"Merle!" Maggie cried. "I'm going to lose my appetite,"

"Sorry sugar, it is what it is." Merle said giving her one of his award winning smiles and Maggie melted.

"Fine." She said as she brought the pancakes to the table. "Dig in and no more jerk off talk at the table. Ok?"

Merle looked at Carol and winked. "Ok I swear, no more."

He turned to Carol. "You like my brother I guess right?"

Carol nodded not quite knowing where he was going with this.

"Cause I think he could fall in love with you….you take care to remember that darlin…you figure out your shit, ya hear." He nodded to her and shoveled pancakes into his mouth. "Cut him loose in time, before it happens, if you just gonna marry that doctor because my brother don't love nobody, but the woman he does end up loving, he'll love her for the rest of his life."

/

Daryl heated up the pancakes Carol brought from Maggie and ate them in bed while Carol laid with her head at the foot of the bed clicking through the TV channels. She watched a few things and then shook her head finally putting on the music station that played alterative.

They were both naked since he had once again jumped her the minute she got there and made good on his promise from the night on the phone. Now they were just laying around and he was eating the pancakes.

"Sure you don't want any?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I have to go soon." She said rolling over to face him.

He nodded and put the plate down and started to crawl over to her.

"Ok, turn over I wanna do something."

"What?" She looked back at him.

"No, nothing crazy, just trust me ok?" He said. "I had an idea during the week that's all. You'll like it, Promise."

"Ok." She said warily but she trusted him not to make it weird.

She laid there a minute as he rifled through his drawer by the bed. She didn't know what he was looking for and she hoped it wasn't anything obscene.

Then she felt the bed dip and he was next to her on his knees rubbing her ass with his hands.

"What are you…?"

Then she felt a slick substance hit her back and it smelled like lemons. The smell melted all her stress away.

"It's lemongrass." He said as he started to rub it all over her back. "I know you've been tense, thought this might help."

She groaned as his hands worked all over her back.

"You are awesome Daryl." She sighed and he smiled because she was definitely very relaxed and happy right now.

"I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones." He started to say and Carol knew the poem he was reciting well. She had three English classes in college and this was always one of the favorites of the professors.

It sounded so good coming from his gravely, whiskey hot voice.

He was giving her a massage and speaking poetry she sighed into the pillow. He really was perfect.

"And the trembling firm smoothness and which I will again and again and again." He leaned down and kissed her back, "Kiss." He said in a whisper against her skin.

"Wow, ee cummings huh?" Carol said as she rolled over and pulled him down on top of her.

"He rocks, don't tell Merle." He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. The sun was going down and she had to go soon but they had time to make love one more time.

Carol was really afraid he was in love with her already.

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading let me know what you think. I love you all.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: As always thank you for reading and let me know what you think, I love to know what people think.. xxxxxxxx**_

Daryl didn't see Carol for another two weeks but they got into the habit of texting almost every morning, just to check in. Carol knew that you didn't check in on someone you weren't emotionally invested in. She knew that calling him on her nights off just to hear his voice was more than what they both were saying it was.

It was something more, just right there on the edge.

She knew that driving down from Atlanta in the middle of the day on a Tuesday and him calling out sick from work because she called him that morning was more than just what they said it was.

When she pulled in he was sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette and drinking a cup of coffee, it was eight am and she had called him at six when she was leaving work. He called out of work and waited for her to get there.

He looked up at her in her nurse's scrubs and her stethoscope hanging out of her pocket, she looked adorable. She had a clamp, also called a hemostat hanging from her scrub jacket and her hospital ID badge on. She carried her ever present back pack and her hair was in a very messy bun.

"You look cute." He said standing up.

'I'm gross, wanna take a shower." She said walking up the steps to him.

He nodded flinging the cigarette away and following her into the house. His and Merle's house was just a small cottage really, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room.

Perfect for them and they kept it neat and clean, which was unusual for two men. Merle was a pain sometimes, insisting that everyone use coasters and no smoking in the house.

Daryl smoked in the house when he felt like it. Merle bitched him out about it daily.

He used to be ashamed of the place, it wasn't much really. But not with her, she accepted everything about him, no judgement and that made her just about the best thing to ever happen to him.

He walked past the stereo and clicked it on 'Here without you' by Three Doors Down came on as he followed her down the hall to the bathroom. He had her music all qued up on his ipod form her when she called. She was taking off her clothes before she even got to the bathroom and he just followed behind her. Like they had been doing this forever.

 ** _A hundred days have made me older since the last time I saw your pretty face._**

 ** _A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same._**

 ** _All the miles that separate, disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._**

 ** _I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby_**

 ** _And I dream about you all the time, I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams._**

 ** _And tonight girl it's only you and me._**

They got into the shower and he wrapped his arms around her raining kisses down her face. The water cascaded over them warm and relaxing. He handed her some soap and she soaped herself and him, slowly a smile breaking out on her face.

"Glad to see you Carol." He said holding her face in his hands.

"Me too." She got up on her tip toes and kissed him. Running her hands up his shoulders loving the feel of his skin under her hands. He put his forehead to hers after he had kissed her thoroughly.

"How long can you stay?" He asked hoping she wasn't here for a quickie and then leaving. If she was that was fine, but wanted her to stay longer. The last time he saw her was for three hours two weeks ago. More and more it wasn't enough for him.

"Till, tomorrow, do you have plans tonight?' She said and he smiled at that news.

He shook his head. "Nope." And wrapped his arms around her. Then his eyes grew dark when he saw the bruise on her arm. It was on her forearm and her upper arm, shaped like fingerprints.

"What's that?" He was livid, that bastard marked her beautiful skin.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Doesn't look like nothing Carol." He said moving her arm to get a better look at the faded bruise on her arm. "Looks like someone was manhandling you."

He turned her to face him and looked in her eyes.

"This why I aint seen you, you were waiting for it to fade? That why you have long sleeves on in July?"

"He grabbed my arm in a fight, it's..."

"I told you to call me if you needed me, Carol, I meant it, Merle and I'll kick his fuckin ass." Daryl said raising his voice a little, but trying to keep it under control so he wouldn't upset her.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. The water and soap running off of them.

"He doesn't get to do this to you, I wanna call Maggie when were done in here, see if you can stay with her."

"Daryl I can't just…"

"Yes you can, you gotta, he's already hurt you once, and he'll do it again." He took a deep breath, he was about to tell her something few people knew about him. "My old man did it. To my Ma, to Merle and to me. He won't stop Carol, not ever. Men like him that would hurt you, they just don't."

She looked up at him and ran her fingers through his wet hair. As she was looking into his blue eyes she wanted to cry, for him, for herself for everything.

"Please don't go back." He whispered and she leaned up and kissed him, her deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He ran his hands over her and they were slick with soap on her skin again from his hands.

She pulled him closer and ran her hands over his ass. She was exhausted from work but she wanted him, she always wanted him.

"I've been sleeping on the couch, that's why he did that." She whispered.

"And you aint going back." He kissed her walking her slowly back against the tile and lifting her up in his arms his kisses becoming more urgent and demanding as if he thought he could change her mind this way. He kissed down her neck and over her collar bone making her gasp out a moan.

"I missed you Daryl, please." She said in between kisses. "I need you."

That was all he needed to hear he lifted her up further and he was inside her in an instant both of them gasping out loud. He made love to her there in the shower like he never wanted to let her go.

He knew that he couldn't make her do something she didn't want to but he would protect her as best he could.

No woman that he knew would be treated like that and he would always treat her like what she was.

Something precious.

/

Maggie answered the phone on the second ring when Carol called her later on and told her what had happened. Maggie had known something was up because Carol hadn't called her in a few weeks.

She knew what radio silence from Carol meant.

Deep down Maggie had known this guy was trouble and truth be told she had pushed her towards Daryl that first night.

She had pushed hard and it had worked, kind of, because she couldn't understand this thing they had.

They quickly discussed what they were going to do about Carol's things and then Carol and Daryl collapsed into his bed and slept till one pm.

Maggie and Carol were going to be roommates now. It was a done deal.

Merle came home for lunch and he had already talked to Maggie. He tapped on the door frame to Daryl's room and woke them up.

"Hey, sorry to wake ya'll up here, but we got shit to do, Maggie just gave me a list of things to get at the hardware store, she wants deadbolts put in and lighting outside." He said." Get up Darylina, times a wastin."

Daryl rolled over and gave him the finger and Carol pulled his hand down.

"He's right, come on, we can all go." Carol said sitting up and pulling the sheet up over her. Daryl got up and was pulling on his pants as Merle walked into the kitchen.

Daryl followed him out and Merle was getting them some sodas.

"Well, looks like she's moving back to town, that must be some heat your packing there brother." Merle cackled.

"What are you going on about?" Daryl said rubbing his head.

"She's moving here to be closer to you aint she."

Daryl walked over to him shaking his head and giving him the shhhhhh sign.

"He hurt her. That fucker put bruises all over her arms." Daryl said.

Merle looked towards the door to Daryl's room where Carol was getting dressed.

"You say the word and we can go take care of it, you let me know." Merle said nodding at his brother.

/

Maggie ordered pizza and they all worked on installing the lights and the deadbolts in her house. Daryl and Carol sat out on the porch at Maggie's in a porch swing. They swung back and forth as Daryl smoked and every so often Carol would take the cigarette and take a drag.

"I hope you aren't mad Carol." He said as she looked over at him.

"No, you were right Daryl and it's not like I haven't been thinking about it." She said. "My mother depended on my father all her life and I swore I wouldn't be that way. It's why I went to nursing school and moved to a city. To be independent, but I got into something I couldn't handle."

"Yeah but you got out, It's gonna be fine." He said talking her hand and lacing their hands together.

They swung for a few minutes and then he spoke again.

"I'm not gonna lie, the idea of you being closer." He took a drag of the cigarette and handed it to her. "I like it a lot."

He bumped her shoulder with his. She was struck again about what Merle had said to her a few weeks ago. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Moving Day. Thanks so much for reading. Let me know what you think.**_

Carol turned on the CD player in her car and the music filled her ears. 'Oh freedom is mine, you know how I feel…' She sang along with Nina Simone, one of her all-time favorite soul/jazz singers. The song was so appropriate it wasn't even funny. She was free, finally free.

She had called Ed and said she wasn't coming back except to get her things and he called her a whore. Then he wouldn't let her come get her stuff. He sent her nasty text messaged calling her all kinds of foul names.

She didn't care what he thought anymore, she gave notice at the hospital and already had a job as a public health nurse lined up in her old hometown. Where she now lived with Maggie.

Daryl and Merle followed her in the truck as they sped down the high way. They were on the way to go get her cloths and personal things from Ed.

He stood on the stoop of the house they had been renting with his arms crossed. He looked like a statue he was so still. She sighed to herself, he was not supposed to be here, she was suddenly glad Daryl and Merle were there.

She had said she was going to do it alone and Merle told her not to even think of it. She had been gone three weeks and Ed just that day called and told her she could come get her stuff after dodging her calls for days.

Merle had smelled a rat and there was no way he and Daryl were letting her go alone. Daryl was a little sketchy with her lately and she hadn't spent the night at their place since she moved in with Maggie.

And Daryl had been home every night too. Something was up with them, Merle was sure of that. Maggie just shrugged when he asked her.

They still saw each other and talked on the phone but something was weird.

Merle figured eventually they would figure it out.

When she pulled up he was off the stoop in a heartbeat and just as fast were Daryl and Merle out of the truck. This was going to be a mess.

Ed was a doctor and he was used to having authority and respect, Carol had literally given him the proverbial finger and everyone knew about it. He was pissed. He was so pissed he wanted to get even with her

"What's this you pick up, a couple dirt bags from that hick town you're from?" He said approaching her because she was now out of the car.

Daryl and Merle were standing next to her, waiting to pounce if she said the word.

"Which one are you fucking? Whore."

Merle grabbed Daryl's arm because he was about ready to knock Ed out. Carol started walking to the truck.

"Both of them Ed, and at the same time." She picked up a box out of the truck. "I'll be out in a minute."

ED made a move to follow her and Merle blocked him. Ed noticed the new tattoo she had on her shoulder of a bright hummingbird and a dragonfly. Daryl had taken her to the guy who did his tattoo's because she had wanted one for a long time, but Ed wouldn't hear of it.

That was the first thing she did once she moved in with Maggie. Her first step as a free woman.

"Oh so you're getting inked now too, we aint even broke up a month and you turned into white trash." Ed called after her.

Carol flipped him the bird over her shoulder as she walked into the house. She purposefully got it on her back so patients wouldn't see it. Most nurses she knew did that, tattoos still were frowned upon in the medical profession, but it was slowly changing.

"You don't go near her." Merle said holding his arm across Ed and Ed pushed it out of the way, and made a move to follow her again.

"It's my house." Ed bellowed.

Daryl stepped in his path and blocked him, he brought his face right up to Ed's.

"She aint doing nothing but getting her stuff, you don't talk to her, you don't touch her, you aint supposed to be here. You go near her, Imma kill you, understand."

Ed assessed him quickly and Daryl did not back down, he remained in his face challenging him to do something. Daryl was moving his head every time Ed tried to get away from him, letting him know he wasn't moving.

"It's you. You're the one she's..." Ed started.

"You better watch your mouth." Daryl said his face inches from Ed's. He just wanted a reason to punch him out for hurting her, for marking her beautiful skin. "I don't need much more of a reason."

Merle sensed this was going to Ed up with Ed on the ground so he stepped in. This guy was definitely the kind of asshole who would press charges, and Merle wasn't trying to go to jail today.

"Daryl, why don't you go see if Carol needs help yeah?" Merle said trying to diffuse the situation.

Daryl got in Ed's face again but then relented and stopped. He shoulder tapped him hard just for the hell of it as he walked past him towards the door.

Merle just shook his head.

He called out to Carol as he walked into the house she had lived in for two years, she called back that she was in the bedroom.

He walked down the hall and found her going through the closet and he saw what was clearly a wedding dress hanging on the back of the door. She turned around and saw him looking at it.

"Aint ya supposed to hide that from the guy." He asked, knowing that was how it usually was.

"He picked it out." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well, that should surprise me, but it don't." He said. "What an asshole."

She threw some clothes on the bed and he spied a pair of boots down by the foot of the bed. He walked over and picked them up. They were black with buckles and they were full of dust.

"These yours."

She looked up and nodded. "I haven't worn them in years."

He picked them up and threw them on the bed with the rest of her clothes.

"These need to come with us, you can wear them when we go out on the bike."

/

Carol didn't have much so it was quick work. They were done in an hour and back on their way home from Atlanta. Merle must have said something to Ed because he didn't even look at Carol the rest of the time.

They drove back and helped her unpack her stuff into her room at Maggie's. There wasn't much because Ed had only let her have her clothes. She didn't care, she didn't want anything but her car and cloths anyway.

He could keep it all, she wanted a fresh start.

The room was small but it was hers. Her new job started in a week so she had plenty of time to get settled. Life was so good.

She sent Daryl home, like she had been doing most nights, he didn't say anything but he was not liking it.

He had thought he would see more of her now and that wasn't really the case. He tried to give her space, but the reality was he wanted to be with her.

/

Carol was asleep in her bed that night after they moved her into Maggie's and she heard something tapping on her window. She woke up with a start and looked at the clock.

It was three am.

Then she heard the tapping like stones being thrown against the window. She got up and walked to the window and opened it. There stood Daryl with his hands in his pockets.

"Can we talk?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: **_Just a short update, hope you like and let me know what you think._**

Carol looked out the window at him, he stood there in the yard leaning against the tree. He looked like a boy, like he did in high school with that whole bad boy James Dean thing he had going on back then. What actually scared her back in the day, now she found incredibly attractive.

She stood there looking out the window at him, wondering if he thought this was some grand romantic gesture.

It felt that way to her and she broke out in goosebumps.

He made her nervous, sometimes he looked at her like he was infatuated with her.

She watched as he took a cigarette out from behind his ear and lit it. Then she opened the window. He looked over at her and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. She had a feeling it was her fault.

"You ok?" She said.

"Can't sleep." He answered.

He had stayed up many a night talking to her when her sleep schedule was off, the nights she called him. She wasn't going to tell him to leave. He was her friend and she had been acting like a jerk because she was spooked.

He had always treated her well and she had not returned the favor lately.

They started out hating each other, progressing to tolerating each other because the sex was so good. Then somewhere along the way she had fallen for him and she was pretty sure he felt the same way.

It scared the shit out of her.

She held up a finger to say one minute and threw on a hoodie and a pair of sneakers.

In minutes she was outside with him careful not to wake up Maggie.

"Hey." She said.

He nodded. "Hey"

"Come on let's sit on the porch." She took his hand and led him over to the stairs.

They sat down on the steps together and she turned a little so she was facing him. He waited a few minutes trying to decide how to approach this.

"You been avoiding me?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "I have."

He nodded and took a drag of his cigarette. He had thought as much, he felt her cooling off since she moved in with Maggie.

He had known something was wrong, she had been off. He figured she needed time to adjust and he was willing to give it to her.

But it hurt him and that was a feeling he wasn't used to. No girl ever hurt him before.

"Something wrong?" He asked slowly. "Cause I thought we was fine."

"We are fine, it's me."

He laughed softly. "Are you giving me the it's not you it's me speech?"

"No, Daryl, I'm just…. I'm scared." Carol said, her eyes soft and she reached for his cigarette, he handed it to her and she took a long drag.

"Me too. I care about you and you've been shutting me out."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you scared?" He asked.

"Because you make me feel too good. I can't explain it. I don't miss Ed. I would miss you. Does that make any sense?" She said.

Daryl put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

"I aint going anywhere." He said. "And I would miss you too."

"But we said, nothing serious."

"Do you want anyone else?" He asked really hoping he wouldn't regret that question. He had wanted to ask her that question ever since she decided to leave Ed.

But he didn't want to rush her.

She shook her head. "No but..."

"Then why are you torturing us both?" He smiled and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. "We don't have to change a thing, I'm not looking to be your boyfriend, ok?"

"I know and I don't want a boyfriend."

"Then I think we're on the same page again, yeah?"

She nodded handing him the cigarette back and he took a drag, blowing it out the side of his mouth.

"Tell me next time, if ya feel like it's too intense. If ya scared. I'm not trying to tie you down or tell you what to do ok?"

She nodded and they sat there for a few minutes with their arms around each other's shoulders. The stars were bright up in the sky and it was warm out. They sat and talked for a while and then she stood up and took his hand and led him inside.

/

They got to her room quietly because they didn't want to wake up Maggie. She whispered to him if he wasn't quiet she was sending him back home. He shook his head as he came closer to her silently dropping his jacket on a chair by her desk and pulling his shirt over his head.

There was no light in the room except the moonlight coming from the window. It made his hair look so blonde.

They hadn't been together in three weeks, since she had moved in with Maggie and had been dealing with Ed's bullshit. She had been looking for a job and working the last few shifts she had at the hospital.

She had things to do, but now all she wanted was him inside her as fast as possible.

"Shhhhhhh Daryl." She whispered and his hands were running over her and up under her hoodie.

"You shhhhhhh. " He grinned. "You are not quiet when you come."

He pulled the hoodie off of her and she stood before him in a tank top and cotton sleep pants. He could see the outline of her breasts and nipples through the thin fabric. She watched his tongue dart out of his mouth and lick his lips.

Daryl looked up at her and grinned his hands going to her chest and squeezing softly.

"I can be quiet." She said putting her arms around his neck and he nodded a wicked smile on his face.

He went down on his knees before her and pulled her close running his tongue over her nipples through the shirt. She threw her head back and moaned, he was playing dirty.

From down between her breasts she heard him say "Shhhhhhhhhhhh." And then he licked her again, smiling against her breast as her nipple hardened under his tongue. He did it again and again and then sucked until there was a wet stain on her shirt from his mouth. He was driving her crazy already, he legs were shaking and she couldn't let it out without waking Maggie.

She tugged at his hair until he stood up and her hands were at his belt buckle in a second as he kissed her.

"I need you now." She whispered frantically trying to unzip his jeans.

She got his pants down and slid her own off as he took off his boots and then they were on the bed. They couldn't talk like they were used to but they whispered to each other and he was surprised that she was ready so fast.

He reached down to stroke her and groaned softly, she was so wet already. Then she was pulling him down on top of her and into her.

She felt so good against him and around him that keeping quiet was torture. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him as deep as possible both of them keeping silent except for soft murmuring in each other's ears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in the dark as their bodies joined, hips meeting hips thrust for thrust.

"Me too." He whispered as they gripped each other tightly, like they didn't want to ever let go. "I'll just take it out of your ass now."

He slammed into her harder and harder, his lips ghosting over her neck and sucking just below her ear. He was wrong though, she could come quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Daryl woke up and Carol was next to him. That was a good way to start the day, she hadn't been around much lately and he couldn't remember the last time they spent an entire night together.

She was laying on her stomach reading a book. He looked over towards her and he looked at the cover. It was 'Lord of the Rings' which he had read already. He actually was the one who told her to read it. He rolled over and peered over her shoulder to see what part she was at. She was half way done already. That was impressive, but then again he barely saw her recently.

"What? I've been doing a lot of reading." She said taking her glasses off and putting them on the night table.

"That what you were doing when you weren't calling me?" He asked half kidding and half not. He liked when she called him and he had missed her.

She nodded. "I just felt…"

He didn't mean to start this conversation and he didn't want to push her. He respected that she needed space and truthfully, he was happy she had spent the three weeks home reading and not looking for someone else.

Part of him had thought it was going to be over and that made something deep inside of him ache.

That was the problem with undefined relationships. You never knew where you stood. It was exciting and scary all at the same time.

"It's ok Carol. I get it."

She had just left a douche bag and she wanted to be alone and free, he got that. He just hoped he wasn't getting sent down to the minors, because he wasn't done with her yet.

"Glad you're back though?" He said smiling and leaning down to her.

He was just about to kiss her but he didn't get a chance to because his phone rang. He reached over and grabbed the phone before it woke Maggie up.

Merle's voice bellowed through the phone. "Where the fuck did you go in the middle of the night?"

"I'm with Carol."

"You take off in the middle of the night to go fuck your girlfriend." Merle said and it was so loud Carol heard him. "You asshole."

She giggled against Daryl's arm and he put his arm around her.

"Last time I checked I'm over twenty one."

"Coulda left a note is all I'm sayin." Merle grumbled into the phone.

"Fine, next time I will."

"Oh, next time, what you moving in there?" Merle said.

"Fuck off Merle." He said and hung up the phone. Then he rolled back over to her so that he was on top of her and between her legs,

"Where were we?" He said leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Well, you were saying some smack about me reading. What did you think I was doing?" She asked.

"I didn't know, but I know it wasn't my business what you were doing."

"I just needed to think things over." She said. "I felt like a jerk, truthfully."

He rolled off of her and sat his head up on his hand.

"Why." He asked. "Because of us?"

She shrugged. "I was cheating and I was worried about what you thought about me all of the sudden and I was afraid you were falling in love with me."

"Shit that's a lot of shit to have on your mind." He laid back on the pillow. "No wonder you bolted, I don't even blame you. Do you want me to be in love with you?"

She hesitated for a few minutes and then blew a puff of air out, this was what she had been thinking about. When Merle brought it up, it made her think. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

She started coming to him for sex and all of the sudden she was worried about what he thought about her cheating, with him. That wasn't part of the plan and then Ed hurt her and she knew she had to leave him.

Somewhere along the line, she started to depend on Daryl and feel differently.

She might as well tell him.

They had some of the most important conversations with each other in bed. That was how this whole thing started. It was only fitting, she supposed, always returning to the scene of the crime.

She reached over and took his hand and squeezed.

"Are you?" She asked.

"Carol, I've never been in love before, I don't even know what it is. I spent my whole life up until now not getting involved with anyone."

But he wanted that now, he wanted everything with her and he supposed that was what love was. It felt good and bad all at the same time. That's what people always said love was, terrifying.

"Ok, I understand." She let go of his hand. She knew what love was, she had been in love before. She loved Ed in the beginning, she had loved others too. She knew what it was, what it felt like.

It was stupid of her to think she could give her body to someone and not love them. Maybe the first time when they were drunk, but after that, it was more. Even if she didn't like it or would admit to herself.

"No, ya don't, I couldn't stand it last night, I couldn't sleep and I had to see you." He said and he took her hand back, this time intertwining their fingers. "It's all new, I want to take care of you and protect you. I never gave two shits about anyone before, except maybe Merle and that was on a good day."

She looked over at him, their faces so close together that they were sharing breath practically. He was rubbing his thumb over her hand on top of the sheets they were under.

"Then you showed up with those bruises and I got to tell you, I saw red. I wanted to kill him for hurting you and then you were distant and I missed you."

"I got spooked." She said.

"Still spooked?" He asked and she nodded. "Good me too. Means we're on the same page."

"So what do we do?"

"For starters?" He rolled back over on top of her and ground his hips into her. "I'm going to show you how much I missed you, then I'm taking you out for pancakes."

The end

 ** _A/N: I had no idea this was going to end right here. It feels like it's done. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you again and special thanks to Magenta's Nightmare for always beta reading my nonsense. I love you!_**


End file.
